Voodoo King
by Katherine B
Summary: Sauli, Sutan, Tommy and Isaac are on a trip in the forest at night and then go to a weird mansion to get some sleep. Saulbert fic.
1. Chapter 1

Sauli's POV

"Hey, Guys. Do you know where we are? 'Cause I don't." I said to Isaac, Tommy and Sutan as we were walking in the dark, foggy forest.

"No. We have no clue." Isaac said while looking around a bit nervously. And he wasn't the only one who was nervous, because there was thousands of snakes in the forest, or swamp, that surrounded us.

"Okay. And can you tell me once again that why did we come here in the first place?" I said and glared at Tommy a bit, 'cause this was originally his idea.

"Because they say that people have disappeared in here. And I want to know why." Tommy explained with a grin. I just sighed and kept walking. Tommy has always been so damn curious and has liked horror movies. Guess this is like a horror-movie-come-true for him.

Then, after a while of walking, I saw big iron gates from behind all the fog and the trees.

"Hey, Guys. I think there's some house over there. We could go there for the rest of the night, don't you think?" I suggested while pulling my hood up to protect my hair from the damp fog.

"Yeah. I agree with you. And Tommy, we won't listen to any of your arguments. My legs are hurting." Sutan said and glared at Tommy. Tommy just gave up and followed us to the gates.

And we soon discovered that the gates weren't locked, so we could actually get in. Though they were a bit creepy, since there were skulls hanging from them and snakes climbing up the gates and in the skulls. But we didn't let that scare us away, because we needed a place to rest. Some place that, hopefully, wasn't full of snakes and other creepy things.

Then, after a while, there was a big, black mansion-like house in front of us and the garden around it probably would have been pretty and not creepy during the day and without the fog. We all walked to the building and as soon as we got to the massive wooden doors, they opened before we even had time to touch them.

"...Come in..." A voice echoed in the house and we all jumped a bit.

"Holy shit! What was that?" Tommy said quietly and kind-of clung to my arm. Seemingly this was already too much for him, because this was real and not in the Tv.

"Who was that, Tommy. I bet it's a person. And I think we should do as it says. Come on, let's go." I said and started to pull Tommy into the house.

"No! It doesn't sound like a good idea when the house tells you to come in. Let's go back." Tommy whined and tried to stop me.

"No. We're not going back. You wanted to come here, so now we're going too. And besides, you like horror movies. And here's a real horror movie for you." I said stubbornly and managed to drag Tommy into the house. Isaac and Sutan just followed us and started to look around. But as soon as we all got in, the doors closed behind us and, to Tommy's horror, were locked too. I completely ignored that for now and started to look around too.

The house looked even bigger from the inside and there was a big staircase that led to the second and third floor. And on the railing of the stairs, there were large bats hanging upside down. Some were sleeping and some were squeaking to each other and were obviously talking about something. They weren't bothered by our presence at all, so they most likely had gotten used to people. Then, as I looked up, I completely froze. The others soon noticed that.

"Sauli? You okay?" Isaac asked and poked my shoulder with his finger. I didn't say anything. I just pointed up at the roof and the others looked up too. And there, on the roof, was a damn huge bat holding on to the roof with it's claws and legs. It was looking down at us with it's huge eyes. Though what was a bit weird was the fact that one of it's eyes was yellow and the other one was blue. Then, the bat squeaked and smirked a bit before letting go of the roof and dropping in front of us.

What the hell was this place and were we going to get out from here alive?


	2. Chapter 2

Sauli's POV

As the bat landed to the floor in front of us, we all jumped a bit and backed away. Tommy was again clinging to my arm and was kind-of hiding behind my back. The large bat then yawned widely, showing the fucking sharp and long fangs it had.

"You woke me up. Why did you come here?" The bat then said, sounding a bit angry.

"We... Uhh.. We just wanted a place where we could rest for a while.. I'm sorry if we disturbed you.." Isaac said quietly. He clearly was scared as he was shaking quite a bit.

"Yes yes. I can see that. But why are you even in here? Don't you know that people who come here disappear mysteriously?" The bat said and looked at us intently. And then, just as I was about to answer, the bat raised it's wing in a "be quiet" way, and so I didn't say anything.

"Wait. I got this all figured out already. You came here because the scared blonde behind you likes horror movies and wanted to come here to find out why the people disappear. Am I right?"

"Yes. You're right. But how do you know? And why were you sleeping? You're a bat and it's night. You're supposed to be awake." I asked from the bat. For some reason, I wasn't scared of it anymore.

"I'm not a bat." The bat just said and scratched it's head a bit with it's claws.

"But you.." Sutan then said and walked next to me.

"I know, I know. I look like a bat. But I'm really a human. Though I can be whatever I want and whenever I want. But now, I would like to go back to sleep. You can stay, but don't touch anything, or I will eat you in the morning." The bat said and started to walk towards the wall. And as it got there, it started to climb up the wall by using it's sharp claws. And as it got to the roof, it sank the claws on it's legs to the wood and then started to hang upside down in there. And it was a total miracle that the roof didn't cave in by the bat's weight. We all then just looked at each other with confused and/or scared looks on our faces for some time.

"That's scary." Tommy then finally said and pointed up at the now-sleeping bat.

"Says the one who loves horror movies." I said with a smirk as I sat down to the floor.

"Come on, it's freaking huge! It could easily eat you!" Isaac said, still shaking because of being so scared.

"But it won't do that. Because it would've done that already if it wanted to." I said and leaned to the fall behind me.

"How can you trust it?" Tommy asked and sat down to the floor too.

"I don't know. I just can. I think we can stay here for the night. The bat's sleeping now too, so you don't have to worry about it either. And besides, I'm too tired to go anywhere else now." I said with a yawn and laid down to the floor and used my messenger bag as a pillow.

"Good night, Guys." I then said before closing my eyes and soon falling to sleep. The others then talked about whether they wanted to stay here or not for a while until the bat woke up to their talking.

"Shut up, you people. I'm trying to sleep." It then growled and looked down at Tommy, Isaac and Sutan. They immediately fell silent and soon laid down.

"Thank you. I didn't have to zip your mouths shut." The bat then just said and closed it's eyes. The guys soon fell to sleep too, because they didn't want to make the bat angry. But in no time, Isaac started snoring and it woke the bat up again. And it woke me up too. I slowly opened my eyes a bit and looked up at the bat. It growled and again dropped down to the floor. But as it landed, it wasn't a bat anymore. It was a man.


	3. Chapter 3

Sauli's POV

The man had a black leather jacket with a white shirt under it and black jeans. And on the collar of the shirt, there were big feathers. He also had a snake necklace and a longer necklace with a black pendant on his neck. He didn't even seem to notice that I was awake and was looking at him. He walked straight to Isaac and crouched down next to him. He then studied Isaac's face for some time and soon just waved his hand in front of Isaac's face a few times and then, Isaac started to get smaller and smaller and somehow started to look a bit like a fish.

Then, after a few minutes, as Isaac had been turned to a goldfish right in front of my eyes, the man took hold of his tail and started to look around.

"Now where did I put that fishbowl..." He then mumbled.

"Oh! There it is!" He then exclaimed with a smile and walked to a big table and then put Isaac into a big glass bowl with water in it. Isaac started to swim around, like he was panicking. And that was understandable, because it wasn't every day that you get turned to a fish.

Then, after a while of looking at Isaac The Fish, the man turned around. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping. Though my heart started beating a bit faster as I heard footsteps come closer to me.

And soon, the footsteps stopped and the man crouched down in front of me.

"Open your eyes. I know that you're awake." He then said. His voice was soft and kind, but there was also a bit of hidden coldness in it. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up.

"Why did you do that?" I then asked and looked at the man curiously and a bit angrily, because he just turned my friend into a goldfish.

"Do what?" He asked and looked at me confusedly.

"That. Why did you turn him into a freakin' goldfish?" I said and pointed at the fishbowl where Isaac was in.

"Oh. I did it because I wanted to sleep and he was snoring. I've never liked people who snore. And if you and those two don't snore, you won't get turned to animals or something else."

"I don't snore as far as I know. But how can you turn yourself and others to animals or some other things? Are you a wizard or something?"

"No. I'm not exactly a wizard. But now, if you're done with those questions, I'd like to go back to sleep."

"Sure. You can go back to sleep. But you better turn Isaac back to human tomorrow." I said and looked at the man into his blue and yellow eyes.

"Or what? What will you do if I don't?" The man asked with a mocking grin on his face.

"I will... I will tell people about this place! Yeah! That's what I'll do!" I said and glared at the man. The grin on his face faded away immediately and he growled at me.

"You wouldn't." He hissed angrily and suddenly he was right in front of me and had a hold on my throat. He clearly wanted this place to be hidden from the regular people.


	4. Chapter 4

Sauli's POV

"Oh, I would. Isaac's my friend and I don't want him to be a fish. So, you better turn him back or you will have reporters and cops and tourists and all swarming around here and trying to find out what you've done to the people who disappeared." I said and just looked at the man into his eyes. I really wasn't that scared of him. I mean, yes, he was making my breathing a bit difficult, but I didn't let that bother me right now. I had to save my friend.

"Okay, okay. I'll turn him back tomorrow. And I didn't kill those people. They came to me and said that I was their last hope to get away from their wives, bosses, families, etc. They walked in here and asked me to turn them." The man answered and let go of my throat. I took a deep breath to calm down a bit and then leaned back to the wall.

"Turn them to what exactly?" I then asked a bit curiously.

"To animals mostly. And the people I turn will live forever if they want to. It's their choice."

"You mean they wanted to disappear? And that they wanted to leave their whole life behind?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean." The man said and moved to sit down next to me.

"Oh. And by the way, why are you telling me this?" I asked and looked at him.

"Mostly because you kind-of asked. And because I know that you won't tell anyone."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I can erase your memory about me and about this place just like that. But now, no more questions. I'm tired." The man said and yawned, showing his sharp fangs again.

"But I have a few more questions." I quickly said.

"No. Be quiet now." He said and got up and headed towards the couch.

"But.." I tried to say, but the man raised his hand and then moved it to left a bit without even looking at me. And at the same time, I felt my lips zip shut. No matter how many times I tried to open my mouth, it didn't work. I then just crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the man angrily. Though he either didn't care about that or then he didn't notice it, because he laid down to the couch and closed his eyes. I still just sat there and stared at him, waiting to get some sort of reaction out of him.

"Stop staring at me.. I can't sleep when I feel your stare burning a hole to my back." He finally mumbled after some time and turned to look at me. I just stubbornly shook my head, since I couldn't say anything.

"Oh, fine. I'll unzip your mouth so we can both go to sleep." He groaned and then with a swift move of hand, he unzipped my mouth.

"Thank you." I said angrily as he laid down to the floor.

"You're not even gonna say good night to me?" The man then asked with a grin.

"No." I just said as I turned around so that my back was towards him.

"Fine then. You don't have to. But it'd be polite, though."

"I don't care." I growled and closed my eyes.

"Okay. Whatever. See you tomorrow." The man said and then curled up on the couch and soon fell to sleep. I laid there awake for a while longer, wondering who the hell this guy was.


	5. Chapter 5

Sauli's POV

Next morning, as I woke up, Tommy and Sutan were already awake and were wondering where Isaac was.

"Hey, Sauli. Where's Isaac? Did he sneak out during the night or something?" Tommy then asked as he noticed that I was awake.

"No. He didn't. You see that goldfish in that bowl over there?" The guys nodded and so I continued telling them what happened. "Well, that's Isaac. He started snoring last night, as usually, and he-" I said and pointed at the weird man who was still sleeping on the couch like a baby. "-turned Isaac to a goldfish to make him be quiet. He couldn't sleep because of the snoring and it made him _pretty_ cranky." I said and then stretched a bit. Tommy and Sutan then just stared at me like I had gone completely crazy for a while.

"Whaaat? Seriously?" Tommy asked, clearly not believing me.

"Yes. Seriously. You'll see when he decides to wake up and fulfil his promise on turning Isaac back." I said and pointed at the guy again.

"Okay. Can you, like, wake him up or something? 'Cause Isaac doesn't seem too happy in there." Sutan said and pointed at Isaac who was swimming around in his fish bowl.

"I think I can. Let's just see if he'll turn me to some animal for waking him up so early." I sighed as I got up and then walked to the couch.

"Hey. Wake up. It's morning." I then said and shook the man a bit to get him to wake up.

"Five more minutes, Mommy..." He mumbled sleepily and clearly was still half-asleep. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Wake up. Now. You have stuff to do." I said and shook him a bit more. He mumbled something unintelligible and opened his eyes a bit.

"What..? Why did you wake me up?" He asked and glared at me a bit angrily.

"Isaac. I mean, the fish. Turn him back. Now." I said sternly.

"Oh, fine.. But couldn't it have waited for a while?" he groaned and got up from the couch and then stretched a bit before putting his leather jacket back on. Then he straightened the feathers on the collar of the jacket a bit while walking to the fish bowl. Then spent the next five minutes on trying to catch Isaac from the bowl, because Isaac clearly wasn't being very co-operative right now. He swam away the man's hand many times.

But finally, after a long time, the man was able to catch Isaac. And then, he just muttered something quietly and moved his hand over Isaac once, which made Isaac start to grow and start to turn back to human. The man had put Isaac to the ground right after removing the spell or whatever it was from him.

And as Isaac turned back, he sat there on the floor and looked around a bit confusedly for a while. But then, as his eyes landed on the man, he glared at him.

"Why did you do that to me?!" Isaac yelled angrily and got up from the floor.

"Because you were snoring." The man answered calmly.

"Just because I was snoring?" Isaac glared at the man again. The man just nodded.

"That was fucking stupid. Sauli, Tommy, Sutan, I'm not going to stay in here anymore. I'm going home. Anybody want to come with me?" Isaac then asked and looked at me, Tommy and Sutan.

"I'll come." Sutan then said and walked to Isaac.

"Okay. Bye, Sauli and Tommy. Take care and don't let him turn you to anything." Isaac said and glared at the man before walking out from the house. For some reason, the door wasn't locked anymore.

"And now they left. What a shame. That guy I turned to fish would have been a good meal." The man mumbled as he walked to the couch and sat down. I stared at him with wide eyes as he mentioned meal and Isaac in the same sentence.

"Meal? What do you mean?" I then asked, still staring at the guy.

"What do I mean? Oh, that is a long story." The man smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Sauli's POV

"I don't care if it's a long story. I have nothing but time now. So, tell me." I said sternly. I wanted to know what kind of guy this man was. The man sighed.

"Fine. But it's all your fault if you freak out after hearing this story. And also, you are not going to be getting out from here like your friends did. I won't let you. That other guy is a whole different thing. He can walk out whenever he wants. I don't need him for anything." He then said and looked at Tommy.

"What do you need me for?" I asked and looked at the man a bit suspiciously.

"Not gonna tell that to you yet. But now, long story short. I feed from people. Some people would call me a bloodsucker, but I prefer being called a vampire, because that's what I am." The man said and smirked, showing his sharp fangs. Both me and Tommy stared at the man with wide eyes and Tommy looked scared. Very scared. He was shaking and all.

"You said that I can leave, right..?" He then said quietly and looked at the man.

"Yes. You can go. I don't need you." The man said and waved his hand towards the door that opened immediately.

"You have three minutes to get up, walk out that door and away from my yard. And if you are still here after three minutes, you will get these to your neck. And I won't be letting go before there is not even one drop of blood in your pretty body." The man growled and pointed at his fangs while his eyes started to turn red.

"Okay.." Tommy said quietly and got up from the floor immediately.

"Bye, Sauli. Be careful and take care." He then said to me quickly before walking out from the door. I then walked over to one of the windows and moved the curtain a bit so I could watch Tommy hurry to the gates. And he didn't stop before he got out from them.

"Well, he was quick. That was the fastest anyone has ever made it out from here." The man then said, sounding slightly amused. I turned to look at him and let go of the curtain that fell back to it's place and covered the whole window again.

"Why are you keeping me here? Why am I so special that you let all the others go but want me to stay?" I asked from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You, my little friend, have the most delicious blood ever. Is that enough of an explanation?" The man asked and I just shook my head.

"Well, you're a stubborn one. Are you not feeling threatened at all?" He asked and raised one eyebrow curiously.

"No. I'm not. Should I?" I asked and looked at the man straight into his eyes.

"Yes! I could kill you any second! Can't you feel the hungry energy I'm radiating? Can you not feel my eyes on your throat?" The man growled, his eyes completely red now and his fangs even sharper than before.

"No and yes. But I don't care. Because you're either going to kill me or then you're not. And there's nothing I can do about that. But if I were you, I wouldn't destroy the source of delicious blood." I said with a confident smirk. I really was very scared, but I didn't let it show, because I knew that it wouldn't help me at all.

"Fuck you. You're too clever. Why did you have to figure out that I wouldn't kill you because of your blood tastes so good?"

"Because I'm just so clever." I smirked and went to sit down to the couch. I knew I had won this argument.


	7. Chapter 7

Sauli's POV

The man sighed and sat down to the other and of the couch and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples a bit.

"Why do the ones with the delicious blood always have to be so clever..?" He then mumbled, clearly talking to himself, but I answered anyway.

"Maybe you're just attracted to that kind of people." I said while studying my fingernails just to get a reason to not look at the man. He just growled and glared at me. He clearly was annoyed because of my quick thinking right now. I decided to let him be for a while and so I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen to sleep, because a few hours later, as I opened my eyes, there was a knock on the door. The man got up immediately and started to walk to the door. But as he saw that I was awake, he stopped.

"After I open the door, don't say a word. Because if you do, the spell will be broken and the costumer will see you. And that could ruin everything. So, be quiet now, okay?" He said quickly. I nodded and kept my mouth shut. He then smiled a bit to me before going to open the door. And there, at the door, was a young woman. And they went straight to business.

"You know what the payment is, don't you?" The man asked as he let the woman into the house.

"Yes. I do. And make me a fox." She said and then tilted her head a bit to right.

"As you wish. But first, the payment." The man smirked and I could clearly see his fangs get sharper. And then, he sank his fangs to the woman's neck and started to drink her blood. I stared at him with wide eyes, but didn't say a word. _So that's how the costumers pay for him for his services. They let him feed from them and then he turns them to animals to help them get away from their previous life. Things must be pretty bad in their lives if they want his services._ I thought as I watched the man gulp down the woman's blood. He seemed to be enjoying it pretty much.

Then, after a while, he pulled away and licked his fangs to clean them from the drops of blood that were falling down them. He seemed to be satisfied now. And then, he just waved his hand in front of the woman's face and she started to shrink and get a bit furry. And after only a few minutes, there was a fox sitting on the floor. It then bowed to the man and the man bowed back to it.

"You're welcome." He smiled and then opened the door with a wave of hand. The fox then walked out from the house and disappeared into the forest. I turned to look at the man and mouthed "Can I speak now?" to him.

"Yes. You can." He said with a smile and then stretched a bit. He seemed to be in a much better mood after he fed from the woman.

"Thank you. But why don't you ask for money from your costumers?" I asked and looked at him curiously.

"Because they usually don't have much money. And every one of them has what I eat, so why ask for money?" He said and sat down to the couch again.

"You do have a point. But why didn't you want her to see me?" I asked and looked at him.

"Because my services are confidential. The people want to disappear and that's why they don't want anyone else to know that they have been here." He said with a smile.

"Oh. But could you, like, make me your assistant or something? Because I would like to have something to do too, since I'm stuck here with you now."

"I guess I could. But we have to get different clothes for you. Something like what I'm wearing. 'Cause they call me the Voodoo King." The man smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Voodoo King? Why?" I asked a bit confusedly. Though that name did fit the man pretty well. He looked somehow mysterious with his different-colored eyes and dark clothes. And also, by just being in the room with him, you could sense that he was something out of this world. Which he actually was, as he was a vampire, but still.

"I don't know. The people in the city just started to talk about me with that name. I have no idea who came up with it, but I'm not complaining. I like to be called that." The man said with a pleased smile. He seemed to be pretty selfish, actually.

"Okay.. But what's your real name? No matter how much you like to be called Voodoo King, I'd like to know your real name." I then asked and looked at the man into his beautiful eyes.

"My name? Why should I tell that to you? I don't want to." The man said and turned to look away from me while crossing his arms over his chest. He was acting just like a little child who didn't want to do something.

"Oh, come on.. What bad could happen if you told me your name? I'm sure it's just as beautiful as you are." I whispered into the man's ear as I leaned closer to him. He just shook his head and moved as far from me as he could on the couch. I smirked and moved close to the man again.

"Tell me. You already know my name, don't you?" I asked and the man just nodded.

"Well, then tell me your name too." I said with a smile and looked at the man, just waiting for him to tell what his name is.

"...Fine. Name's Adam. Happy now?" He asked, sounding slightly angry.

"Yes. Very. And you have a nice name." I said as I got up from the couch and started to walk up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Adam then asked as he got up from the couch and hurried after me.

"Upstairs. Or do you have secrets in there?" I asked with a grin as I turned to look at Adam.

"No.. No, I don't. But I think I should come with you as you go there. Because you could get hurt without me." Adam said and then started to climb up the stairs.

"Wait! What do you have in there if it's dangerous?" I yelled after him, not moving from my spot on the middle of the staircase.

"My minions. They don't like strangers." Adam just said as he stopped and turned to look at me.


	9. Chapter 9

Sauli's POV

"Your minions? What are they?" I asked as I walked up the stairs and stopped next to Adam. but before Adam could even answer, hundreds of pairs of eyes opened in the big room and stared straight at me. There was also some squeaking coming from the creatures. And suddenly, a few of them let go of the roof where they had been hanging and then flew straight towards me. but before they could even touch me, Adam growled angrily and grabbed one of them. And that's when I saw what it was. It was a bat. The other bats that had tried to attack me went straight back to where they had been and wrapped their wings around themselves.

And the bat that Adam was holding was clearly panicking, but there was no way it could get away. Adam growled at it again and it immediately stopped struggling.

"None of you hurt this guy, or you will end up dead. Understood?" Adam then said sternly to all the bats and they all nodded without letting out a sound. They clearly both respected Adam and were scared of him.

"Good. Now, go back to sleep. It's midday." Adam then said calmly and let go of the bat. It flew straight to it's friends and wrapped it's wings around itself and then closed it's eyes. Adam then turned to look at me.

"You wanted to become my assistant, didn't you?" He then asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I want to have something to do if you're gonna keep me here."

"Okay. I'm gonna teach you how to use magic. Let's go." Adam said and started to walk down the stairs and I followed him.

And during the next few weeks, he taught me so much everything that I felt my head was gonna explode from all the information. I had so many things to remember. And I couldn't even afford to forget the smallest and not-so-important things, because he would ask them from me at random times. And if I didn't answer correctly, he would lock me outside for the night with all the beasts that were out there. But as I knew some magic, I could actually survive the attack of a wolf pack or an angry mother bear. But never did I kill anyone. I just scared them away.

And one time, as I again had answered wrong, Adam was gone lock me outside, but this time, I wouldn't have that.

"I'm not going out there. I'm fed up with you locking me out there every time I answer wrong." I said stubbornly and stood in the middle of the living room as Adam was holding the door open for me.

"Yes, you are. You have no choice." Adam growled.

"Oh, I do. I so do. Because I have something you can't get from anyone else in the whole world. You know what I mean, don't you?" I smirked and all the color fled from Adam's face.

"You wicked, wicked man. You're using my weakness against me." He growled quietly, but closed the door in defeat. He knew perfectly well what I was talking about. My blood. He had been living with me for over 2 weeks already and yet haven't got to taste how good my blood tastes like. And I knew that he was craving to get to taste it. I saw it from the way he looked at me. There was always a hint of bloodthirsty lust there.

I had been saving this card for the whole time and now it was finally time to use it.

"Come here. I know you want it. I know how much you crave for it." I said sweetly and looked at Adam straight into his eyes with a smirk. Adam's eyes turned dark with lust and like he was under a spell, he walked straight to me and I could see his eyes were fixed on my neck. I smirked as I realized that he was completely under my control now.

"Follow me." I said as I walked past him and went to sit down to the couch. And he did exactly as I said. He walked to the couch and sat down right next to me, his eyes still concentrated on my neck and most likely to the veins there. But he wasn't going to get to my neck this time. He'd have to do with just my wrist.

He almost looked like he would start drooling any second now, but didn't attack me or anything, which proved that I was the master of the situation.

"Take my wrist." I then said and offered my wrist to him. His eyes immediately concentrated on that and his fangs got visible.

"Go on. Bite. I know you want to." I whispered into his ear softly. And I didn't have to tell him twice. He took hold of my arm and sank his razor-sharp fangs to my wrist and started drinking hungrily.


	10. Chapter 10

Sauli's POV

At first, as Adam pierced my skin with his fangs, I winced because it hurt so much. But soon,the pain subsided and was replaced with heavenly pleasure as Adam started drinking my blood. With every intake, it felt like a wave of pleasure washed through my body, only leaving me craving for more. My eyes eventually fluttered closed and I moaned softly as another wave of pleasure washed through me.

And after some time, as Adam pulled away and let go of me, I whimpered at the loss, not wanting it to end yet.

And as I opened my eyes, Adam was looking at me with a satisfied smirk. "Did ya like it?"

"Yeah.. Loved it.." I mumbled as I was still enjoying the afterglow of the feeling and was floating somewhere up in the clouds.

"Good. 'Cause so did I. And now, you also won't be getting rid of me easily, because I'm not gonna let such a sweet treat go away from me." He said as he licked his fangs to clean them from my blood. I was just looking at him with sleepy eyes. I suddenly started feeling very sleepy.

"Oh, shit. I completely forgot. Don't fall to sleep. I'll be right back." Adam then said as he hurriedly got up from the couch and rushed off somewhere. I just laid my head down to the pillows and tried to stay awake.

And soon, Adam came back and made me sit up again.

"Drink this. You need to. It'll bring your strength back." He then whispered and offered me a glass with some red liquid in it. I eyed it for a while before taking the glass and then taking a sip from it. And immediately, the coppery taste of the liquid made me want to throw up, but I swallowed it anyway. It was fucking blood. I was no vampire.

"I know. The first mouthful tastes horrible. But the second won't. Trust me." Adam said softly and made me drink a bit more of the blood. And he was right. It didn't taste bad anymore. It was so good that I drank it all and then gave the glass back to Adam.

"What was that? It was blood, wasn't it?" I then asked curiously.

"Yes. It was blood. But it wasn't just regular human's blood. It was mine. Vampire's blood."

"But why did you make me drink it?" I asked.

"Because it has a healing effect on humans. And because you needed something to replace the lost blood with. And vampire's blood adapts to your blood type and so doesn't cause any problems."

"Okay. Thank you." I smiled. "And do I have to go outside anymore tonight?" I smirked.

"No. You don't. I think you've earned a night spentss indoors." Adam smiled and licked his lips. I chuckled and then laid down to the couch.

"You really like my taste, don't you?"

"Yeah. But you just shut up now and go to sleep. It's late." Adam smirked.

"Fine. Good night, Bloodsucker." I smirked and then got up from the couch and walked upstairs and into the bedroom. The bats had learned to like me and so they didn't try to attack me anymore. I then walked into the bedroom and curled up on the bed. And it didn't take long for me to fall to sleep. Staying awake for three nights in a week had it's effect on you.


	11. Chapter 11

Sauli's POV

For the next two week or so, Adam kept teaching me more magic and also stuff about vampires when I asked. Life also was as normal as it could be until one morning, the moment Adam woke up, he seemed somehow nervous. And he also sent almost all of his bats outside to do something.

"Is something wrong? Where did you send those bats to?" I then asked as I walked to Adam.

"Nowhere. Nothing's wrong. Don't worry." Adam answered quickly before rushing into his bedroom and locking the door.

"Okay! If you say so.." I called after him and then sighed and walked downstairs. It didn't look like nothing was wrong.

And for the rest of the day, Adam either just looked out from the windows or paced around in the house. I did try to ask what was wrong a couple of times, but got the exact same answer as on the first time. I soon gave up on trying to find out what was going on and let Adam be. And when night came, Adam made me go to sleep earlier than normally and I didn't argue, because he looked even more worried than earlier. But going to sleep that night was the biggest mistake I had ever made.

Because in the morning as I woke up, the house somehow felt different and colder. And as I opened my eyes, there were no windows anymore. I mean, the holes were there, but the glass wasn't. It was shattered on the floor and there was spider's web everywhere. I blinked a few times, wondering how the house has transformed into this old-looking, abandoned house in one night.

Then, as I got up and walked out from the bedroom, I saw that there were no bats anywhere. Not even on the railing of the stairs. I was staring to get even more worried and confused as I walked down the stairs.

"Adam? Are you in here?" I then asked, but got no answer.

Then, after a while of walking around in the house and coming to the conclusion that there actually were no one else in the house except me and all the spiders that were there, I heard some talking from outside and so I went to look out from the window. And there, I saw I big group of people who looked very much like cops. I sighed and moved away from the window. _Shit. How did they even find this place? You'd have to spend days searching for this place if you're not lost in those woods like I was. What if..? What if Tommy went to the cops and asked them for help? That might be possible. I mean, he knows what Adam is and so probably thought I was in danger._ I thought with a sigh as I sat down to the floor and leaned to the wall and closed my eyes, just waiting for the cops to get in here.

And it didn't take long for them to break the door and come into the house. And then, as they saw me, one of them rushed to me after yelling "He's here!". So they were looking for me. Just as I had guessed.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The lady cop then asked as she kneeled down in front of me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said bitterly as I got up from the floor. I would've wanted to just leave here with Adam. It was far more peaceful in here than it was in the city. "You came to get me home, didn't you?" I then asked and turned to look at the lady.

"Yes. We did. So, let's go." She then said and let me out from the house and into the police car that was waiting outside the snake-covered gates. I looked at the house a bit sadly as it disappeared behind the trees.

And eventually, as we got to the police station, Tommy was there. And as he saw me, he looked very relieved. But that look faded as he saw the disappointed and slightly angry look on my face. He then walked to me.

"Are you okay? Did the guy hurt you?" He then asked.

"I'm perfectly okay. And no, he didn't hurt me. He was actually very nice to me. But now, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to go home." I said bitterly and walked past Tommy and went to the elevators. And then, as I got outside, I took a deep breath to calm myself before I started walking home.

And as I was about to walk into my house and was taking the keys from my pocket, I felt that there was a small bottle in there with a piece of paper as well. I then pulled it out from my pocket and read the paper.

_Hello, Sauli._

_If you have this, then I probably had to leave. I think you know what that bottle has in it. If you think it's vampire venom, then you're absolutely right. I want you to use it wisely. Don't turn yourself just because you want to. Do it if you need to. And one more thing. Don't try to find me._

_-Adam-_

I sighed as I then turned my attention to the bottle. _Vampire venom, huh? __Nice._ I smiled as I put the bottle back into my pocket and then took out my keys and went into my house and went to watch some tv. And eventually, I returned to my normal life even though I did miss Adam. but since he told me not to try and find him, I let him be wherever he was.


End file.
